


One night, one moment and everything changed

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Harry, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Astoria and Luna wake up in their 13-14 year old bodies.Those who died that were close to to the nine wake up. Remembering everything up until their deaths.Everyone else is oblivious.Oblivious to the world changing and lives being saved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K Rowling.

"Are you absolutely sure you all want this?" Green eyes stared around at the assembled group. Tired, haunted. "Of course we do" Luna Lovegood whispered, her dream like self long gone, leaving a battered shell nothing like she used to be. Tired eyes, aching body's and blood stained clothes. They stood in a circle. Hands connected. "Tom won't win this time" Harry Potter continued a lone tear sliding down his bruised, bloody and dirt covered face. "Because nobody will die" Ron Weasley finished for him, his brother in all but blood standing straight to his right. Hermione Granger, his sister in all but blood stood straight to his left. 

Voldemort or Tom Marvalo Riddle lay a few feet away. His body slowly disintegrating into the ground. Whilst the light side had won the battle, Tom died and Harry's hand, they lost too much to continue on. The only weasley's left were the adults, in hiding not knowing none of their children would ever return to them. Teddy Lupin would never know his parents. Viktor Krum took a killing curse for Hermione, his wife Fleur having died moments before. Hedwig took a mauling from Fernir Greyback. Severus Snape died taking down Lucius Malfoy who tried killing his son from behind. Cedric Diggory died in the maze. Sirius Black died jumping into the veil with Peter Pettigrew, killing him as well as Peter. Albus Dumbledore would know of nothing unlike the others. For he died by Voldermorts hand when rescuing Harry from the graveyard. 

The group of nine stood around a book. "It's time" Neville whispered as roots of devil snare curled around their ankles. "For a new life" Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass and Katie Bell chorused softly closing their eyes. The once dubbed golden trio began to chant. 

"Fate, Destiny, Life and Death we call thee to help us seek. One Prophecy won but failed our minds now loosing themselves take us back to save ourselves. We wish with our elements, with our souls and magic, to take us back to the life we never lived. People dead, we need to save, Some know others don't but to save we must go back as our world has turned to trash. We wish with our elements, with our souls and magic, to take us back to the life we never lived"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four beings, not human more like gods, stood in a large globe like circle. Different images flickering everywhere. But their four eyes rested on one. "They deserve this" one spoke, a male, with a deep voice and the eldest, eyes onyx and cloaked in all black. So pale, almost white and a scythe in hand. "You would say that! One is your master" the youngest snapped cloaked in all white, silver eyes and rather tanned skin holding a staff but female. "Cut it out you two. Personally I believe we should give them another chance" the other female of the four. Golden, long, hair and golden eyes cloaked on sky blue robes holding a small golden coin watching the screen intently, seemingly the second eldest. "I agree" another low manly voice echoed from the second youngest, that looked like a male twin; Golden hair cut short, golden eyes with two differences. He was cloaked in dark navy blue and had a bronze coin instead. The female cloaked in white sighed. "Yes I agree" she muttered zooming in on the screen as if it was a touch screen laptop. "By the name of Life I grant thee wish" she continued, her staff lighting up. "By the name of Destiny I grant thee wish" the next in line murmured, his bronze coin lighting up as well. "By the name of Fate I grant thee wish" and her golden coin lit up. "By the name of Death I grant thee wish" the last in line muttered lowly, his scythe lighting up. 

As the four granted their wish, the book in the middle of the circle lit up. Glowing a mixture of white, gold, bronze and black. Looking like space. But the nine did not see for their eyes were closed. The light from the book began to expand to each person encasing them in a dome of light. Then they were gone. Leaving a silent grieving world behind.


	2. Back for one last try

Multiple eyes flew open.   
All a round the wizarding world. 

And at the burrow.   
Molly and Arthur Weasley were totally oblivious to their children's reunion. 

Bill Weasley bolted upright. In the room he shared with his one year younger brother. Only he knew he shouldn't be there. For he remembered taking the killing curse for Charlie who had been fighting Dolohov. Wiping sweat from his face he looked around wildly reaching for his wand. Sunrise was barley coming through the bedroom curtains. But his parents were up. Flicking his wand the room lit up with light. Everything was exactly where he left it after moving to Percy's place to help the remaining Order who where using it as a safe house. And across the room stirred Charlie Weasley, scars across his body, from dragons of course. His mouth went dry. The boy-no-man shot up, hand groping for his wand. The two found themselves and wand point, each other's wands. "The last thing Ron said to both of us!" Bill growled, hand reaching for the dagger on his bedside table. "Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him. And trust me" Charlie recited word for word. The dragon tamer's mind in turmoil, having woken up safe at home having meant to have been dead from a bomb blowing him up. "Charlie?" Bill whispered. Both wands slowly fell to the floor. "It's me bill" Charlie whispered tears filling his eyes. In a split second the two boys were hugging. 

"Freddie" George whispered. He stared at his twin, eyes filled with tears. Closing his eyes he pulsed his magic through their twin bond, his magic met his twins with a clash as their magic combined. Warmth and love spread through their body's. Fred's familiar magic sending comfort. Blue eyes flying open a hysterical laugh burst from George's lips. His wand clattering to the floor he dropped to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. "It's me Georgie" His twins voice whispered sending relief through his body. "Y-you were g-g-gone! E-everything w-was s-s-s-so c-cold. I-it was s-s-so c-c-c-cold" George sobbed into his twins chest. "I'm alive Georgie, your alive" Fred soothed stroking George's hair. His own tears falling. "I-I felt it. Y-you d-d-died! I f-felt I-it" George hiccuped breathing in the spicy cinnamon scent of his twin. "It's ok" Fred murmured burying his face into George's hair. Their bedroom door burst open suddenly. Percy stood in the doorway eyes wide and hair tousled wand pointing at them. "That's impossible" he croaked eyes turning angry "you died! You died!" He snarled before his face fell, "I died" he whispered. He fell down next to them. "H-how" he breathed trembling. "That's what we want to know" two voices chorused from the doorway. 

Ron bolted upwards breathing heavily. Wand out in front of him he took in his surroundings. He exhaled seeing the familiar orange walls that he'd left to find Horcruxes with his girlfriend and brother in all but blood. "It worked" he whispered, relief burning inside of him. He felt like crying. Everyone was alive! Standing he walked from the room keeping his wand tight in his grip. "Ron" a voice whispered from behind him. He spun around curse on his lips falling into a defensive stance to pull back suddenly. A grin lit up across his face seeing his little sister healthy and free of scars. "Ron" she whispered again as of to make sure it was really him before jumping into his arms. He let out a quiet laugh that came out more like a sob as he swung her around. Suddenly they froze. Hearing Percy's voice they crept down the stairs. "H-how" they heard him whisper before Bill and Charlie appeared in the doorway to the twins room. "That's what we want to know" they chorused. The two youngest shared looks before making themselves known. "It's a long story" they chorused to the five siblings who turned to them in shock. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hermione bolted upright, a scream bursting from her lips. Her hand finding her wand as her bedroom door burst open and the light clicked on. In the doorway stood her parents and big brother. Henry, Jean and Jack Granger stared at their youngest family member in surprise. She was crying silently staring at them like she was seeing them for the first time. Crookshanks purred gently at her feet. "Hermione honey what's wrong" her Jean asked first hesitantly stepping in. That was enough to send her jumping into her mums arms with a sob. "Y-you d-died" she choked as her brothers arms encircled her from behind, pulling her to his chest. "It was just a nightmare Arwen" the 17 year old muttered into her ear, reverting to the nickname he gave her. 

Her favourite book was Lord of Rings, Arwen was one of her favourite female characters, Jack would call her it when she was upset or feeling down. 

If only he knew Hermione thought letting her tears fall and muscles relax in her brothers embrace. She found out in her sixth year that the Death Eaters had paid a surprise visit to her family. They were found dead with the dark mark over them. They had had their souls sucked our by Dementors and were tortured by death eaters. And she was refused to go to the funeral because it was too dangerous. "I'm sorry I love you" she whispered calming down. She had a huge argument with Jack before he died and never got to apologise or tell him she loved him. "I love you too" he whispered back as her mum appeared holding four mugs of hot chocolate. The four sat themselves downstairs under thick blankets. "What brought this on Arwen" Jack asked from beside her, gently rubbing her back. "L-last year these creatures called Dementors came to the school to guard it" she began to tell them, it was the truth but much worse. "My friend Harry was effected really badly by them but they never effected me that much. Dementors are dark creatures who were looking for a mass murderer. They um-" she paused biting her lip. Her dad gestured for her to go on. She took a deep breathe. "They suck out peoples souls" she murmured. The three turned white. "I dreamt t-that they did it to y-y-you" she finished staring at the floor. "Oh honey" Jean sighed and put her mug down. "It was just a nightmare. It will never happen" Henry said following suit and her parents stood up. The four then had a group hug. "Alright! I think Arwen need to be cheered up" Jack grinned as the hug broke and walked over to the TV. He picked up a DVD and slotted it in before turning it on. Hermione smiled seeing the title of her favourite film pop up. "Ahh the fellowship of the ring" Henry grinned slipping down beside his wife on the love seat. Jack sat back down next to Hermione and pressed play pulling her into a cuddle. She smiled for the first time in ages. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Draco Malfoy let out a gasp. He stared up at the green ceiling of his bedroom panting. He had changed after his dad tried to force him to be a death eater. He switched sides and worked as a spy with his godfather. His father turned on him in the last battle after a stray killing curse his his mother from behind as she was healing a small child. Lucius thought Draco did it. However his mum loved him. He knew that. She swapped sides for him. His father. Was complicated. Lucius loved him but would rather respect him. His mum was more like family than his dad who seemingly only cared about his status and his son being the perfect Pureblood. 

He stood slipping into slippers and grabbed his wand. His parents also in separate rooms for reasons best known to themselves but Draco was glad of that. Keeping his wand out in front of him he followed the familiar route to his mums bedroom using the light from his wand to guide him. Stopping out side he flicked the light out and opened the door. Her room was green like his own, Slytherin themed. He crept silently towards his mum who was asleep gracefully in the double silk bed before slipping in next to her. She stirred turning to face him with a small smile. "Nightmare Draco" she whispered not asking but stating. He nodded letting his mothers warmth seek into him as she pulled him into a hug. 

After a while he spoke. "In two years I'll be sixteen" he whispered, she hummed gently stroking his hair. "Mum I don't want to join the dark lord" he said quickly but quietly holding his breath. "I know. I've always know." She replied to his shock and let out the breath he was holding, relaxing not realising he had tensed. "And I don't care. You will never have to do anything you don't want to do. I know Lucius isn't a very good father and I'm sorry for that but just know that I support you no matter what you choose" she finished. He smiled up at her and she kissed his cheek. They fell asleep once more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Astoria Greengrass whimpered waking suddenly freezing upon seeing familiar blonde hair beside her. Daphne was crouched at her head. "Hey little sis, you fever has gone down" she whispered breaking through the ice princess facade and gently sponged her forehead. Swallowing she smiled at her older sister as her dad entered. Darren Greengrass smiled at his youngest sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey tori" he grinned holding her hand. "You feeling better now?" He asked lightly squeezing her hand before releasing. She nodded hiding her relief. "Soooo Tori I didn't know you had a crush on Malfoy" Daphne smirked at her blushing sister. "He's my boyfriend. He's much nicer when not in public" she whispered hoarsely. Her dad raised an eyebrow. "If he's anything like Daph is in public I can imagine" he said chuckling when he was hit in the head with a pillow from his eldest. She felt her eyes droop. A smile planted on her face she drifted back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Harry Potter groaned rolling over he grabbed his wand and fell into s defensive crouch eyes narrowed and hair tousled waiting for a barricade of curses. But got none. Everything was silent. And he was in his bedroom, the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive. It had worked! A hoot had him spinning around. His eyes landed on the snowy white owl in the cage, known as Hedwig. Also known as his first friend. Eyes widening he took a step towards the cage reaching a shaking hand inside and stroking her feathers. It seemed she knew exactly what was wrong, it was like she remembered her own death as she nipped his hand gently. 

Hedwig died saving him from Toms killing curse. He had buried her and grieved. Never forgiving himself, but moving forward. Because as Moody would have said; CONSTANT VIGILANCE! 

The sun began to rise, Owl and Friend stood side by side watching it, feeling the warmth fall on them. Everything was content. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Neville stared from where he was sat amongst the plants of his greenhouse. His hands shook from where they were curled in front of him. "Just relax" he told himself "the war hasn't started yet" he murmured. A voice behind him yelling had him jumping up and spinning around coming face to face with his gran. Augusta Longbottom stared at her grandson in surprise. She had never been in the greenhouse before, preferring to stay away only guessing what was in their, thinking of roses and petunias. No. Instead she saw all different types, from flowers to poisonous plants she'd never seen to mandrakes. "Neville" she started only to muffle a scream as Devil Snare wrapped around her ankles. She began to loose her balance and panicked cursing it. Neville swore. She froze never hearing her grandson swear before. Neville crouched down on the floor amongst some mud where the Devil Snare roots were and gently rubbed them. They began to loosen. "There we go, come one girl, that's it" he soothed rubbing up and down gently until the whole plant had curled back onto the designated patch of mud. Augusta stared at her grandson unblinkingly. He walked over to another plant and flicked his wand murmuring a spell. A cup flew into his hand from the other side of the greenhouse partly filled with warm water before crushing some different seeds together and mixing it in. He made his way over to his gran holding the steaming cup as his uncle came running in. "What the bloody hell is going on here!" He snapped brandishing his own wand as Neville passed his gran the cup. The calming aroma wafted throughout the greenhouse. "Y-you summoned t-the c-cup!" His gran stuttered in shock. Neville inwardly sighed. This was going to take some explaining. Especially since he had his own wand and not his dads. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Luna Lovegood opened her eyes blearily before smiling. Her home was exactly the same before that dammed horn exploded. Feet pitter patted against the stairs and her door opened. "Hello daddy" she grinned seeing the blonde head poke round the corner. "Hello my Luna how are you today. I hope the nargals haven't got to you" he said putting a cup of tea on her bedside table. She shook her head contently. Whilst she may have matured she still believed in magical creatures that others thought didn't exist. But of course they do, some even helped her in the war. She looked up dreamily taking the cup from her dad. "Luna the Weasley's have invited us over to go to the Quidditch World Cup, do you want to or not?" He asked sitting on her bed. "Oh yes please daddy" she laughed excitedly. She could see everyone! "Alright we will meet them at the portkeye" he smiled at the excited look on his daughters face before heading out of the room. The sun began to shine through the curtains as Luna began to get dressed excitedly. However making sure her wand was always within reach. It was good to see her dad again after he was killed for not handing her over to the death eaters. Mummy would be proud she thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Katie Bell hit the floor with a small bump. Bad time to fall off a broom she groaned inwardly before standing with her wand glued to her hand as her childhood friend ran over. "Katie are you alright?" Oliver wood asked worriedly. The two were spending time together before Katie went back to school and Oliver began training for Puddlemere United. Hiding her shock she nodded summoning her broom to her. It took everything in her power not to start interrogating him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Ollie?" She asked cautiously as they headed back inside her home. She knew that the questions she asked next would determine whether he was an imposter or not. "Yeah" he replied casually. "What's your patronus again?" She asked keeping her back to him as she made drinks. "Mines non-corporal" he replied as Katie passed him a glass of lemonade. She smiled inwardly, if it was an imposter they would have said eagle as he told that to people just in case they were death eaters. Only the Quidditch team (now plus a few) new he can't produce a corporal patrounus. 

"Why do you ask?" He asked as they headed into the sitting room and switched on the Tv. "Making sure I hadn't got concussion" she grinned teasingly. She then scowled as Oliver ruffled her hair. The two plonked themselves down next to each other and began to watch Would I Lie To You. Katie smiled again as her head fell onto Olivers shoulder. For once she was happy.


End file.
